character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MrLuk2000/Ben 10: Conquest Ray
Introduction Again a simple feat. The feat occurred in episode 13 of the first season of Ben 10 Alien Force, X = Ben + 2. The Feat Unfortunately the video is in Portuguese, but it is simple to understand what happens. Emperor Milleous, annoyed because his daughter is still a hostage of Seven-Seven in Earth, decides to demonstrate on Pluto what would happen to Earth if her daughter were not returned. 'Speed' The position of the Incursean Conquest Ship is unknown, at one point in the episode it was said that they would search the nearest habitable planet, in this case Earth. I think it's possible to think that the spacecraft is closer to the Earth than the other planets. (If the ship was in the Solar System of course, there is still a possibility that it is not even in the Solar System), anyway I think the distance Earth-Pluto is good enough to analyze this feat. The average distance between Earth and Pluto ranges from 28 AU and 50 AU, I'm going to use both distances as a basis. The time between the ray activation until it reaches Pluto is 594 frames, the video being at 25 FPS so the time was 23.76 seconds. Low-End: Speed = 4188740379600 / 23.76 = 176293787020 m/s, or 587.64 times the Speed of Light, MFTL High-End: Speed = 7.47989354e+12 / 23.76 = 314810334175 m/s, or 1049.36 times the Speed of Light, MFTL+ [[Attack Potency|'Attack' Potency]] 'TimeFrame' Timeframe of 0.53 seconds 'Distance' I'll use the same method I've observed here The diameter of Pluto is 2374000 meters. 317px = 237400 Meters 535.43px = X X = (535.43 x 2374000) / 317 X = 4009813.3123 meters 'Speed' V = 4009813.3123 / 0.53 = 7565685.49491 m/s, or 2.52% the Speed of Light. 'Kinetic' energy Pluto mass = 1.303e+22 kg KE = 0.5 x 1.303e+22 x 7565685.49491^2 KE = 3.7291597e+35 Joules, Large Planet. Destruction of the Earth Although the Earth ended up not being destroyed, at any moment Emperor Milleous stated that they could also destroy the Earth and that the way they destroyed Pluto was only a small demonstration, if Princess were not returned the explosion on Earth would be much worse. Then just out of curiosity will I see the energy needed for him to destroy the Earth in the same way that Pluto was destroyed, at 2.52% of the speed of light. Mass of Earth = 5.9732e+24 kg KE = 0.5 x 5.0732e+24 x 7565685.49491^2 KE = 1.4519396e+38 Joules, Large Planet +. Conclusion Speed of the Conquest Ray: *Low-End = 176293787020 m/s, or 587.64 times the Speed of Light, MFTL *High-End = 1049.36 times the Speed of Light, MFTL+ Attack Potency of the Conquest Ray destroying Pluto = 3.7291597e+35 Joules, Large Planet. Speculative Attack Potency of the Conquest Ray destroying Earth = 1.4519396e+38 Joules, Large Planet +. This can be escalated to the WayBig since he without difficulty reacted to a Conquest Ray and easily surpassed his power. Category:Blog posts Category:Calculations